iepfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Backyardigans episodes
The Backyardigans is a children's animated television series. The has 4 and 80 episodes. |director = Bill Giggie |writer = McPaul Smith |synopsis = In this reggae style pirate adventure, Captains Uniqua and Austin sail the high seas in search of treasure. Will they find it before Captains Pablo and Tyrone, or will they walk the plank? |danish_title = Piraterne på eventyr |danish_translation = Pirates on an Adventure |dutch_title = Op zoek naar de schat |dutch_translation = In Search for the Treasure |french_title = Le trésor des pirates |french_translation = Pirate's Treasure |german_title = Der Piratenschatz |german_translation = Pirate's Treasure |italian_title = Il tesoro dei Pirati |itailan_translation = Pirate's Treasure |japanese_title = かいぞくのたから, Kaizoku no takara |japanese_translation = Pirate Treasure |japanese_airdate = |korean_title = 해적의 보물, haejeog-ui bomul |korean_translation = Pirate's Treasure |norwegian_title = tba |norwegian_translation = tba |polish_title = Skarb piratów |polish_translation = Pirate's Treasure |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = O Tesouro do Pirata |portuguese_brazil_translation = Pirate's Treasure |portuguese_portugal_title = O Tesouro Pirata |portuguese_portugal_translation = Pirate's Treasure |serbian_title = |serbian_translation = Pirate Treasure |spanish_spain_title = El tesoro del Pirata |spanish_spain_translation = Pirate's Treasure |spanish_latin_america_title = El tesoro de Pirata |spanish_latin_america_translation = Pirate's Treasure |swedish_title = tba |swedish_translation = tba }} |director = Bill Giggie |writer = Janice Burgess |synopsis = Tyrone is Tarzan. and so are Pablo, and Austin! Each Tarzan has a different jungle skill, and they use them all to help Uniqua the brilliant scientist. Their quest, set to Gilbert and Sullivan-style operetta, is to help tiny Sherman the Worman find his jungle home. }} |director = Bill Giggie |writer = McPaul Smith |synopsis = Uniqua, Tasha, and Tyrone are tracking the Yeti of the Frozen North (Pablo) - a hairy, smelly creature that eats raisins, gives snow-bellies, and stomps to some funky R&B. }} |number = 4 |total = 4 |airdate = |director = Donald Kim |writer = Radha Blank |synopsis = Mounties Pablo and Tyrone are on duty, defending their Snow Fort, as Ski Patrollers Uniqua and Tasha search for someone to save - all to the sounds of Western Swing. }} |director = Donald Kim |writer = McPaul Smith |synopsis = Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua are secret agents sneaking through the Treasure Museum. Tango music propels them through secret passageways, booby traps, and laser-beam security. Can they return the secret treasure to its rightful without getting caught? }} |director = Bill Giggie |writer = Jonny Belt |synopsis = Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua are ghosts, haunting an old house to the sounds of '20s-style jazz. When an unsuspecting Tasha drops by, they really put their scaring skills to the test! }} |director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell |writer = McPaul Smith |synopsis = Yahoo! Cowboy Tyrone is headed to a hip-hop hoedown while cowpokes Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha ride the range in search of a thieving bandit. Will their Wild Western paths cross? }} |director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell |writer = Janice Burgess |synopsis = Broadway-style musical numbers ring through the desert as Princess CleoTasha and her royal servants try to end ancient Egypt's drought by finding three gifts for the Sphinx, Uniqua. }} |director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell |writer = Robert Scull |synopsis = It's a Knight's tale, set to the sound of big-band swing. Queen Tasha sends Uniqua, the brave pink messenger, through the misty forest to bring a message to King Austin in his castle on the other side. If Uniqua can make it past the Moose of the Mists (Tyrone) and the Guardian of the Gate (Pablo), maybe she'll become a knight! }} |director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell |writer = Adam Peltzman |synopsis = Rockabilly music meets medieval Nordic exploration! Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua are Vikings on the high-seas. In search of new lands, they run into wild weather, and a mermaid (Tasha) who blocks their way. Will they discover new territory? And if they do, what will they name it? }} |director = David Palmer Mike Shiell |writer = Leslie Valdes |synopsis = Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo are castaways on a desert island. To a Bossa Nova beat, they set up their island life - finding water to drink, food to eat, and building a cozy hut. But strange things keep happening - is someone else hiding out on their island paradise? }} |number = 12 |total = 12 |airdate = |director = David Palmer |writer = Adam Peltzman |synopsis = It's a super-powered, salsa-flavored race to the Tower of Power as Super Villains Pablo and Tyrone plot to capture the Key to the World and Super Heroes Uniqua and Austin try to stop them. }} |director = David Palmer Mike Shiell |writer = Radha Blank |synopsis = Yahoo! Cowboy Tyrone is headed to a hip-hop hoedown while cowpokes Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha ride the range in search of a thieving bandit. Will their Wild Western paths cross? }} |director = David Palmer |writer = McPaul Smith |synopsis = Cowboy Tyrone is taking his tuba to the Cheyenne Polka Palace. On his way, he helps out some musical cowpokes in need, who in turn help him form a polka-perfect band. |director = David Palmer |writer = Janice Burgess |synopsis = Surfers Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua get some unexpected help from Mystery Lifeguard Austin as they search for the perfect wave at Tiki Beach, all to the sounds of some totally rad Afro-pop music. }} |director = David Palmer |writer = Keith Kaczorek |synopsis = Uniqua and Tasha are brilliant scientists looking for dinosaur bones, and Pablo and Tyrone are crusty, dusty prospectors searching for gold. South African Township Jive music twangs and confusion reigns as they all scour the South Dakota hills in search of their treasures - but will they find it? }} |director = David Palmer |writer = Rodney Stringfellow |synopsis = It's Racing Day, and Racer Austin is prepared. Zydeco tunes spur him on as he races gold medalists Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua around the world to try to win his first gold medal. }} |director = David Palmer Mike Shiell |writer = Adam Peltzman |synopsis = Sixties-style rock underscores Tyrone's adventure as a no-nonsense detective hlepin his client Uniqua retrieve her soccer ball from the castle of the Soccer Monster (Pablo). }} |director = Donald Kim |writer = Anne D. Bernstein |synopsis = Ugg! It's an ugg-cellent Ice Age adventure set to Calypso, as Cave People Tyrone, Pablo, and Uniqua invent their way to to Tasha and Austin's cave for something called "a party." }} The Tea Party |number = 20 |total = 20 |airdate = |director = David Palmer Mike Shiell |writer = Radha Blank |synopsis = How exciting can a tea party be? All to the tune of Irish folk music, Tasha leads Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua on an epic quest to the jungles of Borneo, to the Ming Emperor Austin's palace, and to the Gobi desert, in search of the perfect cup of tea. }}